fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Donnel
Donnel's "Ma" I honestly think Donnel's mother should get some trivia, because she is the only possible great-grandmother in the whole game, albeit unplayable, if Avatar marries Donnel's child and produces Morgan.-- 11:38, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :No because technically that would include Validar as well. Not to mention the existence of Maribelle's Father as well. Not notable.—Nauibotics (talk) 07:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Name I renamed Donnel as Donnel Tinhead because it says so in his support conversation with cherche as well as the trivia below in the page--Jai Pathak (talk) 05:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Do not attempt to ruin the name, you idiotic troll!--DevilX90 (talk) 21:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) .......look it says so in the trivia dumb idiot!--Jai Pathak (talk) 06:29, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :That doesn't mean it's right to change Donnel's name, so back off and leave this page alone, unless you want to get reported for illegally changing his name.--DevilX90 (talk) 22:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) -_- Jai Pathak (talk) 20:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :You have to do better than that if you try to edit on MY page. Of course if you keep doing that, I WILL report you. Now get lost, troll.--DevilX90 (talk) 12:51, November 17, 2013 (UTC) We do not put characters on pages with their last name in the title. So, Jai, please stop moving it. The mention on the page is enough. Devil, stop insulting him. Tell him why he can't do something, instead of saying worthless things which don't help anything. At all.--L95 (talk) 22:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I only moved it once -_- --Jai Pathak (talk) 22:34, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, well, this is the last time you'll ever do that. Leave now, and never come back, unless you REALLY want to get reported for repeating what you just did, Jai.--DevilX90 (talk) 14:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Please tell me what they did that was report worthy?--L95 (talk) 00:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :He tried to ruin his name, by adding an unnecessary "last name" for Donnel, that's what he was doing. -- DevilX90 (talk) 16:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) unessacary? look at his support conversation with Cherche.--Jai Pathak (talk) 22:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Stay away from this page, Jai, and do not even try to change his name again, or else, I WILL report you.--DevilX90 (talk) 21:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Looks like somebody needs therapy. Seriously, Devil, chill out. -- Anon ha as if you can do anything to me devil...i only did it once also look at his support conversation with cherche so ha!--Jai Pathak (talk) 19:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ok guys, let's not start on a fight nor name calling on Devil on this talkpage and plus, let's get back to the topic with Donnel, I am not to sure about that Tinhead is kinda his last name, I do kinda thought that might be his nickname like Donny, but I am not exactly too sure about that? 03:12, December 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not really clear if that is his last name or not, but I don't think it's a nickname because usually that entails quotations such as "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. At this point whether that is a last name or nickname is pretty unclear.—Nauibotics (talk) 03:22, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Dread Fighter battle model? Something I've noticed about Donny's article is that it's missing his Dread Fighter battle model if someone can add it, much appreaciation, please and thanks in advance. Jorge.rueda.7758 (talk) 22:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Donnel-tello Anyone else notice he shares his VA with Donatello? I don't know if that qualifies as trivia or not, so I'll just leave that here. 00:39, July 16, 2016 (UTC)Anon